Heretofore, there has been known a drive assistance apparatus configured to provide driving assistance by switching an all-around overhead view image to a camera image or displaying a camera image on an overhead view image in a superimposed manner when an object approaches the vehicle, in linkage with the detection state of the object (see Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL”) 1, and PTL 2, for example).